


Türchen 6 - Nikolaus oder Pedobär?

by schnaf



Series: Zeitreise - Ein Adventskalender [6]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Zum Nikolaustag hat Benni eine besonders bescheuerte Idee. Julian, seines Zeichens neues Mannschaftsratsmitglied, kann sich nicht enthalten. Aber im Nachhinein stellt er fest, dass die Idee zwar wirklich bescheuert war – nur irgendwie auch im positiven Sinne.





	Türchen 6 - Nikolaus oder Pedobär?

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaah, jetzt ist es passiert, jetzt habe ich einen Tag verpasst D: Aber ich habe auch eine Ausrede. Ich wollte gestern Abend nämlich auf den Christkindlmarkt. …....... Dass er geschlossen hatte, bis ich ankam, steht auf einem anderen Blatt :D  
> Mit diesem Türchen geht es zurück ins Jahr 2013. Damals habe ich nämlich für ein Weihnachtswichteln eine Nikolausgeschichte geschrieben :D

**Wortzahl:** 2209  
 **Rating:** P18 Slash  
 **Genre:** Allgemein

~*~*~

„Timo, bist du bald fertig damit, meinen Bart zu richten?“  
„Zier' dich mal nicht so, Jul. Musst doch ein schicker Nikolaus werden.“

Julian verdreht die Augen. Eines steht fest: Wenn Timo jetzt auch noch damit anfängt, ihm die Augenbrauen zu zupfen, bricht er ihm die Finger.

~*~*~

Mannschaftsratstreffen sind besser, als Julian erwartet hat. Als er vor der Saison von seiner Mannschaft zum Ratsmitglied gewählt wurde, war er erst mal ziemlich überfordert. Klar, er ist ein Schalke Junge, liebt den Verein und setzt sich auch gerne für ihn ein. Aber ihn dann gleich so zu vertreten…  
Benni hat ihm viel geholfen. Es ist von Vorteil, wenn der Kapitän selbst auch noch nicht besonders alt ist - er hat Verständnis für Julians Situation. Außerdem sind sie recht gut miteinander befreundet, das hat die Eingewöhnung ebenfalls erleichtert.

Heute haben sie sich bei Benni zuhause versammelt - er, Benni, Klaas und Jermaine. Lisa hat ihnen Glühwein - natürlich alkoholfrei - gemacht, mit diesem sitzen sie jetzt auf der Couch. Ihr Kapitän hat nämlich etwas zu sagen.

"Also, Jungs, jetzt ist ja Weihnachtszeit…"

Weiter kommt er gar nicht. Klaas stöhnt genervt.

"Boah, braucht keiner! Können wir einfach ignorieren!"  
"Und was sagen deine Kinder dazu?"

Damit hat Benni seinen Vizekapitän vorerst zum Schweigen gebracht. In der Mannschaft ist es nämlich allgemein bekannt, dass Klaas in der Weihnachtszeit zum Musterübervater aufblüht und regelmäßig mit seiner Frau aneinander gerät, weil er die Kinder zu sehr verwöhnt.

"Okay, wo war ich? Weihnachtszeit… Zeit der Liebe…"

Julian verdreht die Augen, als er Bennis Grinsen sieht. Nein, er wird auch nicht in der “Zeit der Liebe” bei Max einen Vorstoß wagen. Und wenn Benni so weitermacht, wird er ihm in Zukunft bei aller Freundschaft nichts privates mehr erzählen. Dass er eine kleine Schwäche für ihren kleinen Mitspieler hat, war scheinbar schon zu viel Information für seinen Kumpel.

"Ich dachte mir, da kann’s auch mal innerhalb der Mannschaft etwas besinnlicher zugehen. Und weil bald Nikolaus ist…"  
"Am 6.12. sind wir in Gladbach - am 7. spielen wir gegen die."

Klaas sieht beleidigt drein. Er ärgert sich wohl darüber, dass er deshalb nicht für seine Kinder den Nikolaus spielen kann. Nun ja, dann muss er sich halt den süddeutschen Sitten anpassen und den Nikolaus am 5. Dezember aufkreuzen lassen.

"Genau. Und deshalb dachte ich mir, dass unsere Jungs sich auch einen Nikolausbesuch verdient haben."  
"Was genau willst du damit sagen?"

Jermaines Grinsen sieht so aus, als würde er gerade an leicht bekleidete Nikoläusinnen denken, die unkonventionelle Geschenke verteilen. Aber Benni macht ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

"Wir verkleiden uns als Nikoläuse, klopfen an jedem Zimmer und verteilen Süßigkeiten. So kann Klaas auch Nikolaus spielen."

Julian hält sich zurück - die anderen beiden haben garantiert Einwände, da kann er erst mal abwarten.  
Und natürlich enttäuschen ihn Jermaine und Klaas nicht.

"Unser Trainer wird sich sehr darüber freuen, wenn wir Süßigkeiten verteilen."  
"Ich bin dabei!"

Ist wohl Jermaines rebellische Ader, die da aufblitzt. Gut für den Mannschaftsrat, dass sich seine Rebellion gegen ihren Trainer und nicht gegen Benni lenkt.

"Wir geben denen ja auch keinen Geschenkekorb oder so. Nur ‘ne Kleinigkeit - ein kleines Stück Schokolade. Der Wille zählt."

An und für sich findet er Bennis Idee gut. Hebt garantiert die Stimmung an. Aber er hat auch noch einen Einwand.

"Ich kann da aber nicht mitmachen, Benni."  
"Und warum nicht?"  
"Genau, warum nicht? Wir sind ja auch alle dabei!"

Benni sieht Jermaine böse an, der ist daraufhin erstaunlich schnell ruhig.

"Ich bin einer der jüngsten Spieler, schon vergessen? Klar, Metze und Asa sind nicht mehr dabei, trotzdem gibt’s da einige, die älter sind als ich. Ganz toll, wenn ich dann für die Nikolaus spiel’."

Diesmal ist es Klaas, der einen sinnlosen Kommentar beisteuert.

"Genau! Deshalb schicken wir dich auch beim Trainer vorbei!"  
"Klaas…"

Auch ihn bringt Benni zum Schweigen.

"Klar, ist schon ein bisschen ungünstig. Aber wir haben ja auch genug junge Spieler. Dann klapperst du einfach die ab."

Jermaine und Klaas, die jetzt einen ernsteren Eindruck machen, nicken zustimmend.  
Aber er hat noch einen Einwand…

"Aber…"  
"Ja?"

Er sieht zwischen seinen drei Mannschaftsratskollegen hin und her. Kann er das jetzt wirklich sagen?

Nein, kann er nicht. Klaas und Jermaine wissen nichts davon, dass er auf Max steht und das soll auch so bleiben.  
Andererseits graut es ihm schon davor, für Max Nikolaus zu spielen. Da kann er sich ja gleich den Zweitnamen “Pedobär” zulegen.  
Julian “The Pedo Bear” Draxler. Wunderbar.

Benni sieht ihn an, er runzelt seine Stirn. Weiß er, in welcher Misere er gerade steckt?  
Wenn er es weiß, will er nichts dagegen tun. Er klatscht in seine Hände.

"Okay, keine Einwände mehr. Dann ist es fix! Wir nehmen nach Gladbach Nikolaus-Verkleidungen mit und beschenken unsere Kollegen!"

In diesem Moment kommt Timo zur Wohnzimmertüre herein.

"Tut mir leid, da war ein gigantischer Stau… Hab’ ich was verpasst?" 

~*~*~

Julian muss zugeben, dass Bennis Idee wirklich gut war. Es hat Spaß gemacht, sich zu verkleiden - auch wenn Timo, der überraschend begeistert von der Aktion war, sich sehr lange an ihren Bärten verkünstelt hat. Jetzt ziehen sie getrennt von Türe zu Türe und die Gesichter seiner Teamkollegen, wenn ein Nikolaus mit Schokolade vor ihrer Türe steht, sind Gold wert.

Allerdings hat er das einzige Problem noch vor sich: Er hat noch nicht bei Max geklopft.

Teemu schließt gerade seine Türe, als bei Julian das Unwohlsein aufkommt. Seine nächste Station ist nämlich Max. Jetzt kann er nicht mehr verdrängen, dass er zu ihm muss.  
Er hat sich das bis zum Schluss aufgehoben - idealerweise liegt Max’ Zimmer am Ende vom Gang. Hat er natürlich auch deswegen gemacht, weil er die Hoffnung hatte, dass ein anderer Spieler Max übernehmen würde. Doch die Jungs haben sich an ihr Versprechen, alle jungen Spieler ihm zu überlassen, gehalten. An Max’ Türe klebt keines der gelben Post-its, mit denen sie die schon besuchten Zimmer markieren.

Julian atmet tief durch. Jetzt ist es wohl soweit.  
Ein paar Türen weiter steht Benni. Er grinst ihn an, dann streckt er den Daumen nach oben. Macht ihm leider keinen Mut.

Ein letzter tiefer Atemzug, dann klopft er an.

"Moment!"

Es sind gedämpfte Geräusche zu hören. Kurz darauf öffnet Max die Türe.  
Wie bei seinen Kollegen ist sein Blick erst einmal verwirrt. Doch dann realisiert er langsam, was hier los ist.

"Juli? Bist du’s?"  
"Neee. Ich bin der Nikolaus. Warst du denn brav?"

Max streckt den Kopf aus der Türe, so dass er Klaas und Timo sehen kann, die gerade ihre Schokoladenvorräte aufstocken. Dann mustert er Julian von oben bis unten. Seine Augen glänzen wie die eines kleinen Kindes.  
Eines noch kleineren Kindes.

"Hast du mir was mitgebracht?"  
"Nur wenn du brav warst."  
"Ich hab’ ganz viele Tore geschossen!"

Irgendwie ist es schön, Max so strahlen zu sehen. Andererseits ist das eingetreten, was er befürchtet hat. Max verhält sich so kindlich - und behandelt ihn dabei wie einen Erwachsenen -, dass er sich eigentlich gleich ein T-Shirt mit einem gezeichneten Bären anziehen kann.  
Seine Hände zittern, als er in seinen kleinen Jute-Sack greift und ein paar der Schokonikoläuse herausholt.

"Okay, dann kriegst du was."

Max’ Grinsen wird noch eine Spur breiter, als Julian ihm die Nikoläuse in die Hände legt. Dann beugt er sich wieder aus der Türe.  
Am anderen Ende des Ganges klopft Jermaine gerade an einer Türe - müsste die von Lars sein, wenn er sich nicht täuscht. Julian und Max beobachten ihn dabei, wie er seine Nikoläuse überreicht, sich kurz mit Lars unterhält und dann weitergeht.  
Max räuspert sich, als er um die Ecke biegt und aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwindet.

Oh. Irgendetwas ist anders.  
Julian kann auch genau sagen, was. Max’ Blick. Vorher war er noch so unschuldig, jetzt…

Er greift nach dem Türrahmen, hält sich daran fest.

… verführerisch? Verrucht? Unschuldig ist da auf jeden Fall gar nichts mehr. Und wie Pedobär fühlt er sich jetzt auch nicht mehr.

"Darf ich mich auch beim Nikolaus auf den Schoß setzen und ihm zeigen, dass ich ein braver Junge bin?"

Er starrt Max an, dessen ist er sich bewusst. Aber was er da gerade sagt...

Max bemerkt seine Unsicherheit, verliert dabei auch etwas von seinem Selbstbewusstsein.

„Jul... Ich... Lass uns...“  
„Ficken?“  
„So wollte ich's jetzt nicht sagen. Aber... ja.“

Die Spannung in seinem Körper löst sich auf einen Schlag, er weiß selbst nicht, wieso. Weil jetzt die Fronten geklärt sind?  
Wie auch immer. Max hat ihm ein Angebot gemacht – eines, das er nicht ausschlagen kann. Und als Max ihn an der Hüfte packt und ihn in sein Zimmer zieht, kann er erst recht nicht mehr ablehnen.

„Jul, ich will das hier...“

Max beendet seinen Satz nicht. Stattdessen krallt er seine Hand in die Haare an Julians Hinterkopf und zieht ihn so zu sich herunter. Ihre Lippen treffen unkoordiniert aufeinander, Max' Zunge, die sich zwischen seine Lippen schiebt, lässt das jedoch schnell in Vergessenheit geraten.

Oh wow. Die Art, wie er ihn küsst, passt dazu, wie diese Situation entstanden ist. Seine Küsse sind hart, kompromisslos. Er will ihn und das lässt er ihn spüren.

„Ich will das hier schon so lange.“

Dann... hat er das geplant? Oder sich zumindest darüber Gedanken gemacht?  
Egal. Darüber kann er jetzt nicht nachdenken. Max küsst ihn nämlich wieder. Und seine Hände schieben langsam seinen Mantel nach hinten.

„Max...“

Sein Mitspieler ignoriert ihn. Er küsst sich an seinem Hals entlang, seine Finger gleiten unter Julians T-Shirt.  
Julian weiß selbst nicht so recht, was er sagen will. Letztendlich würde es sowieso nur auf ein 'Weiter!' hinauslaufen – das, was Max da macht, ist nämlich echt gut.

Dann überlegt er es sich aber plötzlich anders. Seine Hände verschwinden von seinem Oberkörper, legen sich stattdessen auf den Bund seiner Hose. Max reißt und zerrt, Julian kann immer noch nichts anderes tun, als zuzusehen.

Alles gerade ein bisschen viel. Aber so viel, dass er es noch aushält.

Ein bisschen später hat Max seine Hose geöffnet und ihm von den Hüften geschoben. Kurz gleitet sein Blick über Julias Gesicht, kurz zieht er ihn erneut zu einem Kuss herunter. Anschließend zieht er Julian den Mantel und die Mütze aus. Und weil von Julian immer noch kein Einwand kommt, folgt auch noch sein T-Shirt und der Bart, den Timo so kunstvoll hingerichtet hat.

Schon sehr viel angenehmer. Vor allem der Bart hat gestört.  
Allerdings steht er jetzt fast komplett nackt vor Max. Vor Max, der noch kein einziges Kleidungsstück verloren hat. Doch er kommt nicht dazu, das zu ändern. Ohne Vorwarnung legen sich Max' Hände auf seine Schultern und er drückt ihn aufs Bett. Dann – Julian stützt sich auf seinen Unterarmen ab und richtet den Oberkörper etwas auf, damit er Max sehen kann – kniet er sich vor das Bett und zieht seine Unterhose herunter.

Warum hat er sich gleich noch einmal Sorgen darüber gemacht, dass er Max wie ein Kind behandeln könnte? Die Sorgen haben sich erledigt – er hat aber auch nicht damit rechnen können, dass Max so die Führung übernimmt.  
Nun ja, er kann sich auch nicht darüber beklagen. Im Gegenteil. Sein Glied beweist das eindrucksvoll.

„Jul?“  
„Mh?“

Was will er jetzt wissen? Er kann doch nicht einfach so vor ihm knien, eine Frage stellen und... mehr nicht.

Das scheint Max jedoch überhaupt nicht zu stören. Sein Grinsen ist breit, so breit, dass Julian weiß, dass er das hier gerade genießt.  
Und verdammt, irgendwie ist es geil. Irgendwie findet er es geil, dass Max ihn zappeln lässt.

„Was willst du?“

Er kann Max nur noch mit offenen Mund anstarren. Hat er das gerade wirklich gefragt?  
Scheinbar schon. Max sieht ihn nämlich abwartend an.

Verdammt, was soll er antworten?

„Max...“

Der Angesprochene zeigt keinerlei Erbarmen. Sein Blick ist fest auf Julian gerichtet, er bewegt sich nicht.

„Ja?“

Julian bringt kein Wort mehr heraus. Am liebsten würde er jetzt schreien, stöhnen, was auch immer – aber in Worte fassen, was er will, geht nicht.  
Akzeptiert Max allerdings nicht. Langsam streckt er seinen Arm aus, streicht noch langsamer über seinen Oberschenkel. Kurz vor seinem Schritt macht er halt.

„Was willst du?“  
„Dich!“

Endlich. Die Reaktion, die Max zufrieden stellt.  
Er grinst breit, als er Julians Glied streichelt und Julian stöhnt. Dann beugt er sich nach vorne und nimmt es in den Mund.

~*~*~

Während der Besprechung zum morgigen Spiel schweifen Julians Gedanken immer wieder ab. Verdammt, er will jetzt endlich in sein Zimmer, in sein Bett.  
Seine Konzentration wird nicht gerade gestärkt dadurch, dass ein paar Plätze neben ihm Max sitzt und einen der Schokonikoläuse, die er von Julian bekommen hat, isst.

Max – der Kerl, der ihn gerade vorher um den Verstand gevögelt hat und sich danach einfach an ihn gekuschelt hat.  
So ganz schlau wird er aus seinem Verhalten nicht. Zuerst die Verführer-Nummer und dann die Kuschelnummer...

Aber Max hat gesagt, dass er schon lange mit ihm ins Bett wollte. Und das Kuscheln hat ja auch gezeigt, dass er ihn irgendwie mag.  
Seine Chancen bei Max stehen gut.

Neben ihm wimmert Teemu leise, sein Blick ist auf Max gerichtet, der bei jedem Bissen die Augen genussvoll schließt.  
Ralle bemerkt das.

„Bist du neidisch, kleiner Finne?“  
„Neee. Aber...“

Teemu verdreht die Augen, als Max seufzt.

„Das ist nicht der erste Nikolaus, den er heute vernascht.“


End file.
